violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stop Running Your Mouth
'''Stop Running Your Mouth '''is a song written by Lil Moni. Lyrics Intro Stop running your mouth, little boy Stop running your mouth, little girl This shit isn't getting you anywhere So stop playing that shit 1 Nowadays, I get like, 200K per show All of these kids, all they get are failed tests All my hoes be thick, and we don't use condoms now And all of these hoes, they be trying to act like me Free slater, and let Unico fly in peace, with the West Wind And free Tay-K, while your at in, and give him, his platinum That boy makes fire-ass music, and deserves better treatment These fucking kids, they gaining on me But I come back, with the fucking flames And all you bitches, can't claim shit I be in a mansion, you be in a tent And if you mock my grammer, then you can keep it to yourself Because I won't change a bit, and you can't do shit to it And accuse me of rape, but I never really do it And accuse me of bribing, because I don't really do it And all of your talking could get you 6 feet down And if you try to surpass me, your not gonna have a good time Chorus Stop all of that talking, boy Stop all of that talking, girl Your making things even worse Your just making yourself a clown You try to steal my girl, and your gonna get shot And please don't try to play me, or your ass gonna get popped 2 I just, made 100K, from doing a porno These bitches say donate, but I do it secretly I actually care about the fans, unlike some other rappers Not referring to Interstate, we are good with each other You may drink lean, I drink hard beer You may try marijuana, bitch I use Cokey products And I am not a submissive girl, bitch I dominate the sex And all these boys are jealous, cause I get more ass then them Free my homie Kodak Black, he did nothing wrong And free SML, he needs the money for his house And we need you to stay outta NJ, you belong in NYC And NYC is a bitch, NJ is for the savages Chorus Stop all of that talking, boy Stop all of that talking, girl Your making things even worse Your just making yourself a clown You try to steal my girl, and your gonna get shot And please don't try to play me, or your ass gonna get popped Outro Don't try to play with me Cause your gonna regret it I'm outta here bitches See you in my next album Coming in who cares Triva * The line "Free slater, and let Unico fly in peace, with the West Wind" is referring to a popular slowed and reverb Youtuber named slater, who was terminated on Youtube for copyright reasons. She also refers to the now famous slowed and reverb version of Wish with it's visuals. * This song was featured in the album SEATTLE. Category:Fanfic Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Lil Moni